A Dragons Snowflake
by LuffyxRuby
Summary: This takes place almost immediately after HTTYD 1's Ending "I've been watching you for a long time Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the Third" Little did Hiccup know that this strange conversation would eventually lead to a friendship and Brotherhood that would last an eternity.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a rare warm and beautiful day on Berk, so Hiccup and Toothless decided to fly to their cove. When the cove was in sight Toothless started to try to do as many aerial tricks right above the cove. Hiccup was having trouble just trying to control Toothless's prosthetic tailfin to keep up with what tricks Toothless wanted to do in the air.

"Whoa! What an Thor's name has gotten into you Bud?!" Hiccup asked Hiccup was still having trouble keeping up with Toothless's movements as he had just lost his leg to the Red Death and was still learning how to control to Toothless's tail with his with his own prosthetic foot. Hiccup looked down to see another Night Fury in the cove but it had a slightly bigger build then Toothless with beautiful bright blue eyes looking up at them from the cove.

_'Wow another_ _night Fury! So that's why Toothless is acting funny wait a second!'_Hiccup thought as he thought back to the time about three months before Berk's first Snoggletog with dragon's where Snotlout's dragon Hookfang started acting strange doing flying tricks above the village along with several other male dragons of different species. The Viking residents of Berk thought that this display was just a bunch of male Dragons just showing off, Hiccup later found out that that must've been a mating dance for Hookfang had a mate and some hatchlings by that Snoggletog night. _'That must mean that this night fury is_ _a female! that's why to Toothless is so excited'_Hiccup thought excitedly "Okay Bud, if you want to show off to that pretty female down there I'll help you as much as I can Bud!" Hiccup promised.

Toothless purred a thank you to Hiccup as they continued to do as many tricks and flips in mid air they could think of that would hopefully be impressive to the female. Before landing in the cove about 25 feet away from the moment they landed the female had started a low warning growl at the two "Whoa easy girl, it's okay girl were not here to hurt you" Hiccup said as he looked over the female and noticed she seemed perfectly fine her tail was perfectly intact she had no injuries Toothless decided to approach her making soft cooing and warbling sounds as he did so albeit shyly. She gave a very loud hiss at Toothless, and Toothless backed off a little. Right when Hiccup was about to try and gain her trust by giving her some fish out of Toothless's saddlebag, Hiccup heard Toothless give a warning growl.

When Hiccup looked at Toothless he saw that Toothless was no longer looking at the female, but to Hiccups left instead. Hiccup followed Toothless's gaze to see a person who judging by the person's height could be no older than 10 years old and that individual was wearing a leather suit of some sort that looks like armor with a hood over his face that came to a point it was royal blue with white snowflakes all over could not see the persons eyes but it seemed the person had three jagged scars of varying lengths down the right side of his face as if a clawed animal had attacked the boy. This boy came in a crouching walk towards Hiccup and Toothless then the strange boy started making many hisses and clicks and low growls towards Toothless and Toothless did the same as if they were communicating then Toothless seemed to calm and allowed the stranger touch his nose.

Hiccup stood watching awe "Who are you and how did you do that Toothless does not warm up to people that fast!" Hiccup asked

"I've been watching you a long time Hiccup, I saw you shoot down this Night Fury;" he said the boy gesturing to Toothless as he mentioned Hiccup shooting Toothless down there seemed to have been slightly angry tone in the boy's voice. "I saw you decide not to kill this Night Fury, I watched you befriend him make him a new tail, and you two defeat the Red Death. I've been around dragons a long time and even if the dragon has been given the chance I have never seen a dragon befriend a human that shot it down never, it always ends with the human dead; always. So it astounds me that you two have such a strong bond." the boy said.

While the boy spoke Hiccup felt another pair of eyes boring into him he looked around to see the female night fury glaring at him and Toothless. Her dazzling blue eyes had white streaks within them, that seemed to make a snowflake like pattern when her pupils narrowed into slits as they were right now. "As for who I am;" The boy continued "My name is Jackson and I can speak Dragonese; or dragon language because it is my responsibility as the Immortal that watches over Dragons;" said Jackson "and it makes my job much easier when I can speak the language. This is my Female Night Fury Friend Snowflake." Jackson finished while gesturing to the aforementioned Female.

"But dragons can take care of themselves they don't need anyone to watch over them." Hiccup said, and even though Hiccup could not see Jackson's eyes Hiccup could still sense the death glare Jackson was giving him under that hood.

"They need someone to watch over their population when the dragon race as a whole is endangered." Jackson said ominously.

* * *

AN: Plz review!


	2. Berk and Never Ending Questions!

Hiccup stared in shock at the immortal for a little while. "You have been following me? I have never even seen you and why are you still wearing your hood up? Plus if you forgive me for saying so you don't seem like the most friendly person." Hiccup rambled.

"I'm more of a dragon person, once you've spent the last 115 years of your immortal life watching humans kill your Dragon friends and no matter what you try it doesn't seem to make a difference the humans just keep killing, that doesn't exactly help make you a people person does it?!" Jackson said. "You're the first human I've ever really taken a liking to." Jackson said.

"Umm.. thank you?" Hiccup wasn't really sure how to respond to that last comment.

"As for how I followed you, you might have noticed that my best friend and dragon that I ride is a Night Fury. I would think by now you would know that Night Fury's are very stealthy. I ended up following you because I was originally following Toothless; that is what you named him right? I was following Toothless because he was the first Night Fury I've seen besides Snowflake here. I managed to track down where he fell sooner than you did and I did not want you to see Snowflake as well seeing as I considered you as one of the Dragon killers at that time. I was planning on shooting you with my bow and arrow before you struck Toothless, but I decided to wait till the last second before I would shoot seeing as you seemed to be struggling with whether or not you were going to kill Toothless, and you didn't kill him. Which boggled my mind I had never seen a human hesitate to kill a dragon, but you did, and that peaked my curiosity and that's why I started following you." Jackson finished.

"Well uh that's a lot to take in."Hiccup said

"Yes I suppose it is isn't it? Well the whole reason I started this conversation was because I would like to help you and Berk on your way to peace between Dragon and Viking." Jackson said

"If I may ask why would you want to help a bunch of stubborn Vikings? Seeing as you said so yourself you are not a people person?" Hiccup asked.

"My dream, my goal is to have peace between the Dragon and Human races. Up until I saw you decide to not kill Toothless, I had almost lost hope it could never be achieved, but now there's a chance that it can." Jackson finished

"Well that would be a great help because right now my village has more questions than I have answers for seeing as I was the first of my village to befriend a dragon the villagers all come to me, so your expertise along with your ability to communicate with dragons would be most helpful!" Hiccup said. "Let's head back to Berk!" Hiccup said as both boys mounted their Dragon friends.

When they reached Berk there was quite the commotion as the Vikings never expected to see another Night Fury let alone a foreign Dragon Rider. Hiccup introduced Jackson to his father Stoick as well as the rest of Hiccup's friends; Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Stoick welcomed Jackson to Berk and rather loudly at that, Hiccup then took Jackson and Snowflake to the Dragon Academy that had only been open for a month at this point. then once Hiccup and the others filled Jackson in on what the Academy does and what they have learned so far about Dragons Hiccup spoke up "I remember you saying in the cove that the Dragon race as a whole endangered what did you mean by that?" Hiccup asked

"Well I have been doing a yearly census for the dragon population since I realized that helping Dragons was what I was meant to do with my immortal life when I first started 115 years ago in total I was only able to find about 1,000 different species of Dragons and each species at least 20 individual dragons the largest group I found was a group of 50 individual Monstrous Nightmares. Currently I have discovered, found and categorized about 1,000 more species and the number of the individual dragons of those species has increased to hundreds just from me finding save places for the dragons to live and raise their hatchlings and have found five Dragon nests counting the nest of the dragon you Berkians called the Red Death. Most dragons live in this region which is why they seem so numerous here because this region is the one of the last refuges for the Dragon race." Jackson said

Hiccup stared wide-eyed "You did all that in how many years?!", Hiccup asked,

"115 years give or take." Jackson said.

"Wow!" came from everyone who was listening.

"Hey may be you can help me with a slight dragon problem the academy is having right now.", Hiccup said.

"Sure what kind of problem is it?", Jackson asked. Before Hiccup could answer a chirping sound came from behind Hiccup and a small orange dragon hopped into Hiccup's arms causing Toothless to growl at the small dragon.

"This is Torch he is a new species of dragon we have never seen on Berk before, we gave Torch's species the name of Typhoomerang because of his flight pattern but Toothless seems to hate him for some reason and they can't seem to get along." Hiccup finished with a frustrated sigh.

"Looks to me like you have a classic case of the dragon knowing better than the rider.", Jackson said.

"And what in Valhalla is that riddle supposed to mean?!" Snotlout shouted.

"Unlike me, you humans can't speak Dragonese, so when your dragons are trying to tell you something important, but you can't understand what they are saying, the dragons act out their frustration of not being able to get their message across to you in hopes you might somehow get the message. What Toothless is trying to tell you Hiccup is that although your intentions were good in helping Torch it is time to put him back where you found him. Unless of course you want to have a angry mother Typhoomerang dragon attacking Berk.", Jackson answered.

"Torch is a BABY?!" Astrid yelled. In the distance Berk could hear an angry roar.

"Most wild dragons have heard of me and trust me, Torch's mother came to me to ask my help to find her lost hatchling that is why I was here in the first place but you better go put Torch back where you found him Hiccup before Torch's mom gets here. I'll wait here for you.

"Whoa! Wait aren't you gonna help us!?" Snotlout hollered, as Hiccup took off on Toothless's back with Torch in tow.

"Now Snotlout, if I helped the academy every time you all had dragon trouble how would you learn? That is part of the purpose of the academy is it not? Or did I misunderstand how your Berk Dragon Academy Works? I gave you all the info you needed now use it!" Jackson said with a smirk. Snotlout growled in frustration before hopping onto Hookfang and joined the others in the sky.

After a few days Hiccup and company still had many questions for Jackson.

"Were did you get that impressive bow and arrow from? Who taught you to use it?" Astrid asked Jackson when she found that like her, Jackson would train with his weapon of choice in the woods and bumped into him in the woods the she loved using her axe on for target practice.

"The person who made me immortal gave it to me and I taught myself to use it." Jackson answered hesitantly.

"Jackson, you still have not answered my question I asked you in the cove why do you still have your hood up? I've never seen you with your hood down. Why?" Hiccup would ask Jackson that question so much that Jackson was sure that it was Hiccup's favorite question. Jackson still hasn't answered Hiccup's question.

"Are there any dragons that hurl deadly sharp swords at any attacker and then sing as they turn their now dead attacker inside out before it slowly eats it's victim !?" If Jackson would say anything about the questions the twins asked it would be that the twins questions were... creative if nothing else.

"There's a dragon species I call The SteelRang that looks like a cross between a Nadder and a Razorwhip that seems to have scales made out of steel that has sharp angled spikes on its tail that fly off like super sharp boomerang's when it flicks its tail, but it doesn't turn anyone inside out." Jackson answered the twins.

"AWSOME!" said Tuff

"But it is a bummer that it doesn't turn people inside out!" said Ruff. Of all of Hiccup's friends questions, Jackson liked Fishlegs questions the most for they were mostly seeking more information about dragons not even the fact that Fishlegs' questions seemed never ending could spoil the mood. Jackson found Fishlegs enthusiasm for dragon knowledge rather infectious. Snotlout never really asked Jackson any questions but seemed to follow his cousin Hiccup in his curiosity toward why Jackson's hood was always up though Snotlout would actually try to (albeit unsuccessfully) pull Jackson's hood down which resulted in Snotlout being scratched and burned badly by Jackson's ever-present Night Fury Snowflake.

* * *

YAY I Finally updated! thanks for everyone's patience and I'm going to start making shorter chapters so I can update sooner anyway I thought of a fun idea seeing as Jackson and Hiccup &amp; Co. are still learning about each other if you readers have any questions about Jackson write a review with the question and I'll have Hiccup &amp; Co. ask Jackson the question in the story! If you want a certain member of Hiccup &amp; Co. let me know who and I'll make it happen PLZ get your questions in no later than next Thursday Sept 15, 2016 so your question can make the next chapter.

P.S. the mystery of Jackson's hood will be revealed soon so plz do Jackson a favor and don't ask him that he gets that question enough from Hiccup &amp; Snotlout! :)


End file.
